A Magical Journey
by TurboDragonQueen
Summary: Betrayed by those she considered family. Levina, her children, and remaining friends are whisked away to a world from Levina's past. Can Levina, her four children, unborn child, Neville, Luna and Dudley survive in a world filled with dangerous seas, pirates and marines.
1. Betrayal

**Please Review**

October 31, 2000

Bloodshot emerald eyes glared murderously as Levina D. Rose Potter, was dragged towards the Veil of Death by a pair of red haired wizards. Levina would've been fighting back had it not been for the fact that they held her children hostage. Levina gritted her teeth in anger as Sorine, Delilah and Nyoka screeched/roared/hissed in rage in her head at thought of their hatchlings being kept from them.

Levina grunted in pain as she was unceremoniously dropped directly in front of the Veil a few minutes later, her arms instinctively wrapping around her stomach to shield her unborn child.

"Momma!"

Her head shot up to see her two eldest children, Teddy and James being carried into the room by Charlie Weasley while Percy Weasley carried her two one year old boys, Albus and Scorpius. The babies screamed bloody murder for their mother, and before anyone could blink all four children vanished before appearing beside Levina who was now standing with Albus and Scorpius in her arms while Teddy and James hid behind her.

A few of the Aurora's in the room moved to take the children away, only to retreat a step at the cold murderous look Levina gave them, a look that promised death if anyone laid a finger on her children.

But then that look switched into grief when she saw Bill Weasley transporting Draco Malfoy's dead body into the room. Levina's heart broke at the sight of her husband's corpse. After Malfoy came the injured forms of Dudley Dursley, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood. Both Dudley and Neville were bloody and bruised, while Luna was blindfolded.

" _Hem, Hem_ ; by the decree of Minister Shacklebolt on the thirty-first day of October in the year two thousand, the Dark Lady Potter and her accomplices are hereby sentenced to death via the Veil of Death for the crime of high treason against the Ministry of Magic," Delores Umbridge declared gleefully in her annoying sickly sweet voice. "Futhermore, all monies, properties, and material wealth owned by the Dark Lady and her accomplices shall be confiscated forthwith and distributed between the families of their victims and the Ministry of Magic."

Levina held back a laugh when she heard this.

All the wealth that Levina owned from the Potter, Black, Peverell, Slytherin, Emrys, LeFey and Malfoy fortunes, the money charmed by the goblins to change into whatever currency she needed it to be (depending on what country she was in), was currently hidden in one of the compartments of Levina's 14 compartment trunk that was shrunken and hidden inside of a moleskin bag, charmed with the best Notice-Me-Not that the Elder Wand could produce, tied around her ankle. Also, inside of the many compartments was all the books that had come from the Potter, Black, Peverell, Slytherin, Emrys, LeFey and Malfoy libraries to prevent some of the darker books and grimoires from falling into the wrong hands. The three Deathly Hallows were also hidden in the moleskin, along with clothes and nappies for her kids and Hedwig, who was in one of the the spare room compartments of her trunk with Kreacher, Winky, Dobby, Twila, Kira, Bilbo and the rest of the house elves. All the fortune that she owned from Gryffindor had gone to Hogwarts and was under a different name that none other than a few knew about. The fortune from the Gaunt family went towards the victims of Voldemort and to charities.

Same thing could be said for the Longbottom and Lovegood fortune. Both fortunes were hidden in moleskin bags that were with Neville and Luna, also charmed with Notice-Me-Nots.

Levina found humor in the thought that these idiotic prats and traitors would be literally throwing away the money they expected to get from them though the Veil.

She was brought back when she heard Umbridge ask if she and her friends if they had any last words.

Levina shared a look with Dudley, who moved closer to her, and Neville, who moved closer to Luna, before looking back towards Umbridge with a smirk on her face.

"Only this," She said, managing to look like the Noble Lady she was. "I, Lady Levina D Rose Potter-Black-Peverell-Emrys-LeFey-Gryffindor-Gaunt-Slytherin-Malfoy, hereby declare that all individuals that intentionally helped to arrange this is in violation of depts. owed to my person. I name you all Oath Breakers! Deceivers! Unfaithful and unworthy of protection and the gift of Magic. On the moment of my and allies upcoming death, may every one of you feel the wrath of your own magic taken out on yourself! And you Delores Umbridge, Ronald Weasley, Percy Weasley, William Weasley, Charlie Weasley, George Weasley, Ginerva Weasley and Hermione Granger, let you feel this pain tenfold for your own crimes, both committed thus far and planned. So I declare, SO MOTE IT BE!"

Umbridge looked shocked for a moment before her smile returned, though behind her the traitors looked worried. "And what exactly did you think that would accomplice Potter? Nobody owes you any debts. Your little bluff is for nothing."

It was Neville who answered.

"That is where you're wrong. Every Magical in Britain and in other countries, owes Levina a Life Debt for defeating Voldemort. She was the one who defeated and stopped him from bringing death to us all."

"And how exactly did she do that?" Umbitch scoffed.

"Voldemort actions," Luna said 'looking' in the direction of Umbitch. "Would've revealed the existence of the magical world to the non-magicals. We would've been hunted down and killed."

Umbridge was silent before flinging her head back to laugh as if she heard the funniest thing in her life. "A Life Debt from 'saving' us from the _Muggles!?_ Muggles are absolutely no threat to even the weakest of pureblood magicals. There is no Life Dept."

Levina gave them all a grin that sent shivers down their spines. "Well then, let's put that to the test, shall we?"

Before anyone could stop them, Dudley had picked up Teddy and James and followed Neville and Luna through the Veil, while Levina jumped backwards into it.

The last thing she saw was the looks of pain and horror on Umbridge and the traitor's faces as their magic attacked them from within, carrying out Magic's will at their betrayal.

 **End**

Yes Dobby is alive. I hated how he died in the last book so I kept him alive. I'm assigning both him and Kreacher to Levina, Winky to Dudley, Twila to Luna, Kira to Teddy James Albus and Scorpius, and Bilbo to Neville. I will be assigning the other house elves to the crew members.

Oh! Should I make it so Sirius is alive?


	2. Inside the Veil

**Please Review**

Levina wasn't all too entirely sure how long she, her kids and friends had been floating through the endless smokey darkness. They could've been floating for minutes or even years… time had lost meaning since they had jumped into the Veil.

If it had been just her she wouldn't have been all too bothered. But knowing that her friends and children were here as well, left her a little worried. She glanced down at the sleeping blond haired babies in her arms. They seemed to be fine.

The one amongst her family who she was worried about was her unborn child and cousin. Dudley had no magical core to protect him from the Veil and she had no clue on how it would affect her unborn child.

- _Fear not Mistress your friends and children will be fine.-_

Levina jerked slightly and looked around in hopes of finding the source of the faint whisper-like voice, but was unable to see anything asides from smokey darkness and her twins.

"W- Where are you?" She spoke, while in the back of her mind, her inner animals trilled/growled/hissed a warning.

 _-At peace Mistress.-_ The voice said. _-I mean neither you nor your young ones any harm. And as for earlier statement, I am here with you.-_

"Show yourself."

 _-Very well, Mistress.-_

Suddenly, a cloaked figure appeared out of the smokey darkness.

Despite never seeing the figure before, Levina had an idea on who the figure was, especially since he/she had referred to her as Mistress.

"Death."

 _-Indeed Mistress. I'm the entity known to mortals as 'Death'. I am the one who ferries the souls of those who no longer amongst the living to their proper destination. I am the Judge and Shepard.-_

"Is that why you are here?" She asked. "To take my family, friends and I to our resting place?"

Death shook its head back and forth. _-Not today, Mistress. For one thing neither you, your children and friends are not dead yet and are not fated to die just yet.-_

Levina could've sworn Death sounded disappointed at that. "Then why are you here?"

 _-To lead you home.-_ Death said. _-Not the home you were cast from, but the home where you mother was originally from and the one where you lived temporarily. –_

"The one where my mother was 'originally' from?" Levina asked in confusion.

Death nodded. _-Yes, your mother was from the Oceana Dimension originally before ending up on Earth, where she was adopted by the Evans. Before she was killed, she used an ancient magic to send you to this Dimension.-_

Levina frowned at this. "If I was sent into Oceana by my mother, then how come I don't remember and how did I end back in Britain?"

 _-Your memories were sealed upon being brought to Britain.-_ Death responded. _-When you leave this place, the seal will be removed and you will retain your memories and the other abilities you had.-_

"But _how_ did I get into Britain."

 _-Now Mistress, you already know the answer to that.-_ Death said. _-But that is for another time, Mistress.-_

Death waved a hand and to Levina's relief, Dudley, Teddy, James, Neville and Luna appeared next to her. Not including the injuries, they had received from the Ministry her friends, cousin and two eldest looked okay.

 _-Now, before I send you on your way. I would like to give you these.-_

Another wave and a medium-sized chest and a book that had a strange looking fruit on the cover appeared before her.

 _-I will place these in your bag so you can look at them later.-_

Death waved a hand again and Levina's surrounding began to fade.

Before everything faded completely she heard Death say two last things.

 _-Enjoy being fourteen again and say hi to your Godfather when you find him.-_


	3. Reunion and Suprises

**Dawn Island Cliffside**

17-year-old's Portgas D Ace and Outlook Sabo sat at the cliff staring out at the ocean, they knew that they should be setting out on their journey, but they wanted to hold out just a bit longer. It had been 5 years since their little sister, Levina, had been kidnapped by a strange old man dressed in tacky robes and a ridiculously long white beard.

They had just finished celebrating her 9th birthday without their crazy grandfather's training, when an old man appeared in a flash of red flames with a bird on his shoulders. They didn't know what to make of him until he demanded that they hand Levina over. Naturally, Ace and Sabo refused before being blasted backwards by a red light that shot out from a small stick the man had in his hands. The last thing they heard before blacking out was Levina screaming their names. When they woke up, Levina and the old man were gone, the only that remained was their sister's treasured straw hat. The brothers had searched high, low, basically everywhere on Dawn but their sister was gone.

But they never stopped looking. Every day when they weren't training, hunting or adding to their pirate fund, they would search the island hoping that Levina would find her way back. Today was no different.

"You think she'll come back today?" Sabo asked, breaking the silence.

"She will." Came Ace's response.

"She'd be fourteen now."

"And setting off in three years."

Silence.

"I miss her…" Ace muttered, staring at the straw hat in his hands.

"Me too." Sabo said. "But-"

Whatever Sabo was going to say was interrupted by a flash of bright light lit up from behind them. Both boys shielded their eyes as they both adopted fighting stances. Then as quickly as it appeared, the light vanished, revealing eight unconscious forms.

The closest one to them was a black-haired boy a few years younger than them, who had a white-haired girl in his arms. The next one was a boy with short dirty blonde hair. The boy had two young children in his arms. The oldest boy, strangely enough, had blue hair and looked to be about 6 years old while the other boy had black hair and looked about a year younger than the first.

It was the last form that caused both Ace and Sabo's eyes to widen.

There, holding onto two blond-haired baby boys protectively lay a fourteen-year-old girl. The girl had long black hair that had red streaks in it, a faint lightning bolt scar on her forehead and a scar underneath her left eye. She looked slightly overweight, wearing a white blouse and blue jeans. Though her eyes were closed, Ace and Sabo had absolutely no doubt that if they were open, they would be emerald green.

Monkey D Levina.

 **Line Break**

Levina didn't know how long she had been unconscious for as she drifted in and out of consciousness. She was vaguely aware of being moved about, before being placed on a lumpy but soft bed, as multiple yet familiar voices spoke around her, two voices in particular sounded very familiar but she could not place them.

As she drifted, memories appeared around her.

Memories of a black and red haired baby girl being adored by her parents and uncles. A baby girl who watched as her mother performed placed a spell on her moments before she gave her life to protect her. A baby girl who appeared on a big ship surrounded by fog. A baby girl who was found and later adopted by a red-haired woman with kind hazel eyes and green haired man with black eyes and a green tattoo on his face. A baby girl who watched as her adopted mother was killed by a group of marines. A baby who grew into a little girl who had to deal with her grandpa's crazy, suicidal training sessions and who's greatest fear was being alone. A little girl who met a red-haired pirate and his crew. A girl who made a promise and received a straw hat. A girl who meet two boys three years older than her, who became her big overprotective brothers after they shared sake. A little girl who was suddenly ripped away from her loving family. A girl who grew into a woman who was forced to deal with lying friends and the plans of a cruel old man. A woman who sacrificed so much for a corrupted world that was filled with greedy, selfish little sheep. A woman who became the wife of a man who truly loved her. A wife that became a mother. A mother who took her kids, family and true friends into hiding. A mother who became a widow after her husband jumped in front of a shot that had been meant for her. A widow who went through a veil of death in hopes of giving her family a better life.

As she watched the memories, she was unaware of the tears that fell from her face and the voices of comfort from the two people she loved the most after her kids. As she watched, the knowledge and power that had been locked away flowed through her. When the memories, knowledge and power stopped, Levina D. Rose Potter also known as Monkey D. Levina woke up.

 **Line Break**

Levina winced slightly as she woke up to the sun shining in her eyes. She groaned as she heaved herself up into a sitting position as best as one could do while pregnant, only to stop when she took in her surroundings. She was in a small room that looked like it had seen better days. There were three small beds, the one she had occupied previously and the other two against the far wall, a cracked full length body mirror, a small window and a door to her right.

Tears began forming in her eyes as she recognized the room. It was the room she had when she lived with her foster mother Dadan, the bandits and…

She threw off the blanket that was covering her and jumped out of the bed. Only to yelp when her legs gave out, sending her to the floor with a thud. Unfortunately, she had landed on her back, which made it near impossible for her to get back up unless she had help.

She cursed and reached for her wand. Only to discover that it was missing. That wasn't the only thing that was missing, the moleskin bag that had been around her ankle was gone as well. She hoped that her wand and moleskin bag was with either Neville, Luna or Dudley.

She looked around the room in hopes of finding something to help her get up, when she caught sight of herself in the mirror. Her jaw dropped.

Instead of a 20-year-old pregnant woman staring back at her, it was a pregnant fourteen-year-old girl wearing a light blue dress staring back at her in shock from the floor.

 _Why the bloody hell am I fourtee- Death!_ She thought as she remembered what Death had said before she and her family had left the veil.

"Mummy!"

Levina's eyes shot towards the door to see her godson, Teddy standing there looking both happy and concerned.

"Hey, cub." Levina said as she checked over her godson.

Teddy was wearing a yellow t-shirt and blue shorts. His normally blue hair was now blond. He looked okay, she knew that neither Dadan nor the other bandits would harm her children (she was pretty sure they had been told by either Luna, Neville, Dudley, James or Teddy).

"You okay, Momma?" Asked the six-year-old.

"I'm fine, cub." She said. "Just fell off the bed, would you mind getting someone to help me up?"

Teddy nodded and raced back the way he had come.

She sighed as she closed her eyes waiting for either Luna, Neville, Dudley or one of the bandits to come help her. She would've preferred one of her brothers, but they were already 17. The age when they all promised to set sail on their journeys to become pirates.

More than likely they had already left the island. She'd have to go searching for them either after she gave birth or wait until she turned 17 again and search for them then.

She was knocked from her thoughts when she found herself being lifted off the floor.

"Jeez, Lev." Said a familiar voice. "Clumsy as ever I see."

Her eyes snapped open and her breath caught. Looking down at her was the last person she ever expected to see. He wore an orange t-shirt, brown cargo pants and red shoes. Sitting on top of wavy black hair was an orange cowboy had that bore a smiley and frowny. The freckles splashed across his face just added to his charm. As did his obsidian black eyes that stared down into her own with love, protectiveness, teasing and joy.

Tears started form around her eyes as she continued to stare.

"Still a cry baby as well." Said her big brother with a teasing smirk.

"ACE!"

 **Line Break**

Ace staggered slightly when Levina threw her arms around his neck with a strangled cry, before she buried her face in his shirt and started crying.

"I never thought I'd see you again!" She said in between sobs.

With practiced ease, Ace sat down on the bed, maneuvering his crying sister so she sat in his lap without her losing her hold on his neck or causing her harm in her pregnant state.

He and Sabo had been shocked to find out from Luna, who seemed to know their names without them telling, that the kids and babies belonged to his sister. They were even more shocked to find out that she was pregnant with another.

He didn't really know how to feel about his sister being a mother at 14 or him and Sabo being uncles at 17. When he asked to know who the father was and where he was (they were gonna beat the crap out of him for getting their sister pregnant) Luna, Neville and Dudley had all closed off with looks of grief and anger.

Even Dadan knew better than to ask after that.

When his sister's eldest, Teddy, had come downstairs to say that Levina had fallen out of bed and needed help, he and Sabo fought at being the one to help her. He won.

"Easy, Lev." Ace said as he rubbed her back soothingly as she cried. "I'm here."

That seemed to make her cry harder. Ace started to rock slightly as he continued to rub her back. Back before she had been taken, he and Sabo would always do this when she was majorly upset. Usually she got upset during a thunder storm or when she had one of her nightmares. But she had never been that upset. The last time she had been this upset was when they had nearly lost Sabo.

A sudden noise caused Ace to look up to see Sabo leaning against the doorway. Sabo was smiling softly as he stared at Levina.

"I've missed you so much…" Levina sniffed, but froze when another familiar voice spoke up.

"I hope that includes me too." She heard Sabo say. "Cause I've missed you too."

She was out Ace's arms in an instant and launching herself at her other big brother.

Sabo braced himself as his sister slammed into him with her arms around his neck, before she started crying into his shoulder. Sabo smiled as he picked her up carefully and walked over to sit on the bed beside Ace, maneuvering her with same ease Ace had.

"We're both here for you, Lev." Ace said as he wrapped his arms around her, making it so she was trapped in between her brothers.

The three siblings sat there for a while, the brothers holding their sister as she cried. Eventually her sobs quieted in to small hiccups and she pulled away from them.

"I've missed you two so much." She said.

Both brothers smiled.

"We've missed you too, Levina."

Suddenly, Levina's stomach growled, demanding food. Moments after, growls were coming from both Ace and Sabo.

They looked at each other for a few seconds, before Levina started giggling. Giggling that quickly turned into laughter. Laughter that was echoed by Ace and Sabo.

 **End Chapter**

Oh, Levina is 7 months pregnant.


	4. Introductions and Stories

**Introductions and Stories**

"I am not staying up here." Levina said as she crossed her arms, staring defiantly at her brothers. Silently cursing that she was now shorter than them.

"Yes, you are." Ace said. "Sabo can go get you something to eat."

"No, I stay here with her while you get some food." Sabo said.

Levina sighed as the two quickly got into a fight about who was going to stay with her and who was going to get the food. They were acting very much like Teddy and James when they argued who got to spend more time with her or got into a fight over who got to ride the toy broom first.

So, she did what she usually did when her boys got into a fight.

Ace and Sabo yelped in pain as their sister suddenly gripped their ears.

"That is enough." She said calmly. "Now, I'm hungry and would like to go downstairs to see my kids, little sister, Neville, my cousin, Dadan and the others. I do not want to see you two fighting while we are eating. Do I make myself clear?"

Ace and Sabo quickly agreed, suddenly cowed by the reprimanding look she gave them.

She released them.

"Ow!" Ace complained as they rubbed their ears. "That hurt, Lev."

"It's supposed to." She said. "You two were behaving like children and so I did what I usually do to stop my two eldest from fighting."

The two grumbled and followed their sister out of the room.

"Since when have you been so mature?" Sabo asked.

Levina stopped at the foot of the stairs and turned towards her brother.

"Since I got married, took in my godson and gave birth to my three other boys. That is also including the one I'm currently carrying." She said.

"But you're 14!" Ace said. "You're too young to be married and have kids."

Levina's eye twitched. _Why do I get the feeling I'm gonna be hearing that a lot…_

"For your information Ace," She said. "Despite my appearance, I'm actually 20-years-old."

Sabo and Ace just stared at her.

"I think you need you need to go lay back down," Sabo said in a placating voice. "And rest some more."

Her eye twitched again.

"No."

"You're fourteen, Lev, not 20." Ace said before looking at Sabo. "Sabo help me get her back in bed."

Another twitch.

"Ace, Sabo." Levina said as she tried to keep herself from hexing them. "I am not delusional. I am 20-years-old. I haven't looked like this in 6 years."

"You're crazy, Lev." Ace said. "You've been missing for 5 years."

 _Five years?_ Levina thought in confusion. _I've been gone for 11 years, not 5. Unless… time goes by faster on Earth._

"Look, I'll try to explain as best I can later." She said.

Sabo looked at her a moment before nodding.

"I still think you're delusional." Ace said.

Levina snapped.

 **Line Break**

Luna, Dudley, Neville and the kids were sitting downstairs waiting for Levina to come down with the two teens who had claimed to be her brothers. Sitting around them were the bandits led by the large orange-haired woman, who had introduced herself as Dadan. Dudley and Neville were sitting in front of the kids and Luna, both were ready to defend them if the bandits did anything. Despite Luna, who was holding the twins, saying that it was okay and everything would be fine, the two were still wary.

They had gone from being attacked and arrested by people who had been considered traitors, to being 6 years younger than they were and surrounded by a group of bandits and two teenage boys who seemed to know Levina.

"So, how do you guys know Levina?" Neville asked the bandits.

"The brat's grandpa dropped her off here when the brat was 7." Dadan huffed.

"What was Momma like?" James asked from his place next to Teddy.

Dadan looked down at the five-year-old. He looked so much like Levina, he had her black-hair and green eyes, though his eyes were a few shades duller that Levina's emerald green.

"Your Momma was a little troublemaker." She said. "She spent most of her time either hunting for either game, treasure or pranking the Nobles."

Dadan then began to tell the two boys and Levina's friends about Levina and what she and her brothers did while they lived either or in the tree house. The two boys listened in awe as Dadan told them about their Mama and uncles fighting the Tiger Lord.

"Aw, Dadan." Said a teasing voice said from the doorway. "I didn't realize you cared so much."

Everyone looked to see Levina standing in the doorway with a large smile on her face, behind her stood the blond-haired boy, Sabo, who looked like he was trying not to laugh at something.


End file.
